


Count The Stars

by j_gabrielle



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Follows the events of the movie, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post-GOTG2, Ravager Family Feels, Regrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Peter finds Kraglin sitting alone and watching the stars. "Hey." He says softly, coming to sit next to him. Kraglin is twirling the arrow between his fingers, nodding his head in acknowledgment. "You know, I still watch the stars whenever I can't sleep. Guess some habits are hard to kick."





	Count The Stars

Peter finds Kraglin sitting alone and watching the stars. "Hey." He says softly, coming to sit next to him. Kraglin is twirling the arrow between his fingers, nodding his head in acknowledgment. "You know, I still watch the stars whenever I can't sleep. Guess some habits are hard to kick."

The corner of Kraglin's lips lift at that. "Yeah. I remember when you first came to us. Kept crying till I took you out onto the observation deck and told you all the names of all the stars. First time I did it, didn't think it would work. But it did. You would always ask me which one was home."

Peter chuckles at that, knocking his shoulder against Kraglin. "And you would tell me that home is wherever I wanted it to be. Kept telling me that I was a Ravager now, but I didn't quite believe that. Not sure I really did."

Kraglin huffs a laugh. "Yeah, you were always meant for bigger things. Yondu knew that same as me." They lapse into a comfortable silence threaded with the hum of the engines. Soon, Peter moves to lie down with his head on Kraglin's lap, making the older man smile. He combs his fingers through Peter's hair.

"I forget sometimes. About you and Yondu. You've both just been there. Always been there and now..."

Kraglin swallows wetly, setting the arrow on the seat next to him. "Yeah, well. It was bound to happen some day. Knew it. So did he."

"I'm not sorry I left, Kraglin. I'm just sorry I didn't see what he meant to me. What I would give just to be able to tell him that even though I know he would have beaten my ass for getting all mushy on him."

"I think, in his own way he knew, Peter."

Peter doesn't answer but he closes his eyes, exhaling a shuddery breath. "Tell me the name of the stars, Kraglin."

Kraglin smiles, closing his own eyes as he begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all the Ravager Family Feels. All of them. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
